This invention relates to rock crushing systems, such as conical rock crushers or gyratory crushers. Specifically, this invention relates to protective covers, such as spider arm guards and rim liners, utilized in rock crushing systems.
Gyratory rock crushers generally have a downwardly expanding central conical member which rotates or gyrates within an outer upwardly expanding frustroconically shaped member typically called a shell. The shell can be comprised of two or more pieces, e.g., a top shell and a bottom shell. The central conical member generally has a wearing cover or a liner called a mantle. A spider assembly rests on the top shell, forming the top of the support structure for the machine. This spider assembly can include spider arm guards. Because the material to be crushed is dropped into the top of the machine, the arms and rim of the spider assembly are subject to a great deal of wear as rocks make impact. Therefore, the spider arm guards and rim liners are used on top of the spider assembly to protect the arms and rim from the falling material. These guards are replaced from time to time when warranted by the amount of degradation.
Spider arm guards and rim liners are generally affixed to the spider assembly with fastening devices. For example, conventional gyratory rock crushers utilize bolts and sometimes springs to maintain the spider arm guards in place over the spider arms. When the guards require replacement, the fastening devices must be removed, which requires substantial labor and machine down-time. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have guards which can be easily affixed and removed from the spider assembly. Thus, there is a need for spider arm guards and rim liners that are easy to install. Further, there is a need for spider arm guards and rim liners that do not require expensive fasteners or fasteners which are difficult to remove.
The present invention relates to a gyratory rock crusher including a shell and a spider having spider arm guards. The spider arm guards have mounting means that are received in recesses or apertures in the spider arms.
The invention further relates to a spider arm guard for use with the spider arm of a gyratory crusher. The spider arm guard has a shield portion and a number of mounting pegs. The mounting pegs are sized to fit into corresponding recesses or apertures in the spider arm.
The present invention further relates to a gyratory crusher including a shell, a spider with spider arms, spider arm guards, and an attachment system for the spider arm guards. The attachment system includes mounting pegs and recesses or apertures sized to receive the mounting pegs.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a method of assembling or repairing a rock crusher including placing a spider arm guard over a spider arm, aligning the mounting pegs of the spider arm guard with corresponding recesses or apertures in a spider arm, and lowering the spider arm guard onto the spider arm.
The present invention further relates to a gyratory crusher including a shell, a spider supported by the shell, the spider having a spider rim, a number of rim liner segments mounted on top of the spider rim, and mounting means extending outward from each of the rim liner segments and being received in recesses or apertures in the spider rim.
The present invention still further relates to a rim liner for use with a gyratory crusher including a spider, the rim liner including a shield portion shaped to protect the spider, and a number of mounting pegs extending from the shield portion, wherein the mounting pegs are sized to fit into corresponding recesses or apertures on the spider.